Bella's Angels
by LupinxBabe1993
Summary: New Moonish post Edward leaving.Bella was pregers,Didn't know when Edwad left.Some one special delivers the baby s .Then 150 yrs later Edward meets some one with a really stong likeness of him! WHAT HAPPENED? rated m cuz i'm crazy...My first FF.plz review
1. Preface

**Disclaimer: All the Characters are owned by the Queen of the Universe (S.M.)**

**I own this Edward Jacob (EJ) and this Charlie Renesmee and the plot that comes with them! (The preface belongs to SM too!)**

**BPOV**

**Preface**

"_You…don't…want…me?" I tried out the words, confused by the way they sounded, placed in that order._

"_No"_

_I stared, uncomprehending, into his eyes. He stared back with out apology. His eyes were like topaz-hard and clear and very deep. I felt like I could see into them for miles and miles, yet nowhere in their bottomless depths could I see a contradiction to the word he'd spoken._

"_Well, that changes thing." I was surprised by how calm and reasonable my voice sounded. It must be because I was so numb. I couldn't realize what he was telling me. It still didn't make any sense. _

_He looked away into the trees as he spoke again." Of course, I'll always love you…in a way. But what happened the other night made me realize that it's time for a change. Because I'm…_tired_ of being something I'm not, Bella. I'm not human." He looked back, and the icy planes of his perfect face were _not_ human. "I've let this go way too long, and I'm sorry of that."_

"_Don't." my voice was just a whisper now; awareness was beginning to seep through me, trickling like acid through my veins. "Don't do this."_

_He just stared at me, and I could see from his eyes that my words were far to late. He already had._

"_You're no good for me, Bella." He turned his earlier words around, and so I had no argument._


	2. Ch1 Telling Charlie

**Disclaimer: All the Characters are owned by the Queen of the Universe (S.M.)**

**I own this Edward Jacob (EJ) and this Charlie Renesmee and the plot that comes with them!**

**BPOV**

**Telling Charlie…**

I woke up screaming. Felling that all too familiar nudging in my very swollen abdomen. I've been pregnant for 38 weeks. _He_ left me that long ago and I was still having that same

fucking dream about _him. _

I looked at the clock and it said 8:36a.m. I reluctantly got out of bed, grabbed my bag of toiletries and headed to take a shower. I stood in the tub with the hot water running down my back as I scrubbed my head with my favorite strawberry shampoo.

I couldn't help but remember how Charlie reacted when I told him I was going to have a baby…..

**Flashback**

_I had made Charlie's favorite meal. I used Fish he had caught that weekend and Harry Clearwater's amazing fish fry._

_It smelled good, but I was feeling nauseous._

_I heard the cruiser door slam. I was starting to get really nervous. Then the front door open, my hands started to shake. I took a deep breath. It was now or never. _

"_Hey Bells. "Charlie called from the hall, probably hanging up his gun. He walked into the kitchen, "Wow Bella that smells great!"_

"_Thanks Charlie." I said formally. _

"_Charlie? Well Isabella," he chuckled," this must be serious."_

"_Well. I don't want you to hate me…" I got out nervously._

"_Bella, honey, I could never hate you."_

_That's when I broke down. I couldn't stop the tears running down my face. If he knew what I had done, he wouldn't be saying that._

" _I'm sorry Dad, I'm so sorry," I sounded like a kid who had just broke her mother's favorite vase. _

"_I'm sorry I didn't mean to, and I know it was stupid, and he said he wasn't able to have kids. Dad I'm really sorry, I messed up big time!" It all came out in a rush. Before I knew it I was on the tile floor crying, cradled in Charlie's arms, life I was a little girl again._

"_Shh Bells, come on honey. Calm down, I promise I wont get mad. Tell me again but slower." He was shushing me for what seemed like hours. When I finally calmed down, I noticed we were on the couch in the living room._

" _Okay Bella relax," Charlie began, "It's going to be fine. Tell me what happened."_

_I took a very deep breath, then suddenly felt light headed." Dad I know it was wrong…and really stupid," here goes nothing," Dad I'm pregnant with Edwards baby." In his eyes I could see anger, disappointment, fear, and a bit of happiness._

"_Dad…please…say something." I was about to burst if I didn't talk._

"_Isabella, please tell me this is some really sick joke!" you could almost see the smoke coming out of his ears._

_The word "sick" had me running to the bathroom._

_When I came down Charlie was sitting at the kitchen table. _

"_Bella, yes what you did was wrong, but I will help you in any way I can. Under one condition… You have to tell Renee."_

** End Flash Back**

I had told Renee. At first she was so pissed that I did "use protection." She hung up on me and I was so hurt. The net day she called back and said that she was sorry and just needed time to let it sink in. I was happy that she approved, and she couldn't wait to be a grandmother.


	3. Ch2 Old FriendsFresh Wounds

**Disclaimer: All the Characters are owned by the Queen of the Universe (S.M.)**

**I own this Edward Jacob (EJ) and this Charlie Renesmee and the plot that comes with them!**

**BPOV**

**Old friends…new wounds**

I got out of the shower and dressed. I waddled down the steps and into the kitchen. There on the counter, next to a still warm plate of eggs, was a note from Charlie.

_Bells,_

_ Had to work. Be back before dinner, I'm buying._

_See you soon. RELAX TODAY!_

_Love,_

_Dad_

I had to giggle at the thought that Charlie not only made me breakfast, but was going to take me out to dinner. I scarfed down the rather large plate of eggs in record time. I did my best to hurry up stairs so I could get my day started. I brushed my teeth, and raked a comb through my hair.

Waddling, yet again, to my room. I grabbed my purse and car keys. Slowly went to my truck and began my day.

I pulled up to the local Wal-Mart, parked my car and went inside. My destination was the baby section. I stopped to look at the music, when I was tapped on the shoulder. I turned to see two people I haven't see for 7 months. Jessica and Lauren were standing right behind me.

Jess gave me a warm smile, and Lauren gave me a look of disgust.

"Hey Bella," Jess said sweetly.

"Hi Jess, how are you?" I asked.

"I'm great Bella! And how are you…and the...baby?" she asked hesitantly.

I was about to answer when Lauren jumped in," Yeah _Bella_," she sneered my name," how is the spawn of satin?" It must be these hormones, because what she said made me tear up.

"Lauren, that wasn't nice." Jess yelled in a whisper.

"I don't care! That slut deserves it!" Lauren hissed back.

Truth be told I still loved Edward. I didn't think anything negative toward him or our babe. He fell out of love with me, and he couldn't help that.

"My child is beautiful and perfectly healthy _Lauren._" I sneered her name back, "Thank you for your concern!" I was nearly yelling.

I turned away, tears burning in my eyes. Hurrying to the whole reason I came here, baby things. I got what I needed, paid for it, got in my tuck, and headed home.


	4. Ch3 An all too fariliar

**Disclaimer: All the Characters are owned by the Queen of the Universe (S.M.)**

**I own this Edward Jacob (EJ) and this Charlie Renesmee and the plot that comes with them!**

**BPOV**

** An all too familiar voice…**

When I got home Charlie was asleep on the couch. ESPN was on TV. I let him sleep and headed up to my room. I put everything where it needed to be. I lay down on my bed and drifted off to sleep.

My little baby kicking waked me up, and it was harder then usual. I got up and started for the door when I heard a splash on the hard wood floor.

"Charlie!" I yelled at the top of my lungs," Come here please, and HURRY!"

"I'm coming Bella!" he shouted running up the stairs.

"Oh my god, Charlie! My water just broke!"

"Oh shit oh shit oh shit!" Charlie's mantra continued.

"Get my bag," I instructed Charlie," It's in the closet."

"Got it."

"Dad, we need to hurry! Ahhhhh!" it was a contraction, a very painful contraction.

We were on our way to the hospital in Port Angles. Charlie was close to speeding. He found a wheelchair and rolled me into the ER. Breathing had become a little hard. The nurse had given Charlie papers to fill out.

Just then I heard my name being called by an all too familiar velvet voice.

"Bella? Bella, is that you?" I looked up to see a very handsome blond vampire. I was in shock. I couldn't speak, I was frozen.

"Carlisle, why are you back?" This is not good," Oh my! Are all of you back?" By now I was in hysterics.

"Bella, please, calm down." Carlisle was soothing me while Charlie was filling out papers. "Miss. Smith, please take Miss. Swan to room 4. Thank you."

"Yes Dr. Cullen," she turned to me, "Okay honey, lets get you settled in."

**I know it short, but the next chapter is really long!! REVIEW!!!**


	5. Ch4 It's a boy and a girl?

**Disclaimer: All the Characters are owned by the Queen of the Universe (S.M.)**

**I own this Edward Jacob (EJ) and this Charlie Renesmee and the plot that comes with them!**

**BPOV**

It's a boy… and a girl?

I wasn't listening I was still in shock. "Carlisle!" I screamed to get his attention even though I knew he could here me even if I whispered. "Please, are you _all_ back."? He knew exactly what I was talking about.

"No Bella, it just me and Esme." I sighed, relived. Then was wheeled to my room.

I was changed, hooked up to an IV, and drugged heavily with pain meds. Just then Carlisle walked in holding a clipboard.

"So Bella, it says here your usual doctor, Dr. Greene, is on vacation. I was hoping that you didn't mind that I was your doctor?"

"No Carlisle, I don't mind. But I do want to know something though..." I looked down at my hands knotted in my lap.

"What's that Bella?"

"Why are you…and Esme back?" I was scared he would feel hurt.

"Well to tell the truth, Esme and I never left. We just moved to Port Angeles, and I've worked in this hospital ever sense."

"Oh," was all I could say.

Just then a contraction shook my body. And Carlisle was next to me holding my hand. I was squeezing his hand with a death grip, and his face was still very relaxed. I had bitten my lip so hard I drew blood.

"Thank you Carlisle."

"Any time Bella. Now tell me, do you know that gender of your baby?"

"No," I said," I didn't want to know."

"Do you mind if I take a look?" I shook my head.

He put jelly in my stomach to start an ultrasound. The gel was cold and made me jump a little. But I welcomed the cold, it reminded me of Edward's touch.

"Bella has anyone told you it sounds like there are two heart beats in there?" I shook my head looking confused. "Its probably because they didn't have my hearing," he laughed trying to lighten the mood. "Bella I'm happy to tell you that you are going to be a mother of twins."

"How is that possible? Why did no one see it?"

"You see Bella, some times babies hide behind one another. It's not very common but it's not unheard of."

I just stared at him. Twins. Oh my.

**(A.N. I was going to end it there but I promised longer…and I my friend so to keep going.)**

"Bella gust curious, who's the father? I think you should call him and tell him the good news." I could tell Carlisle was trying to be kind.

"Carlisle, I know this is going to sound crazy, but I'm not married, and I've only been with one person…"

"Are you saying what I think your saying Bella?"

"Yes. Edward is the father of these beautiful babies."

"Bella you know that's not possible. You must be mistaken." He thinks I've been sleeping around?

"Carlisle Edward is the only person I've been with in that way, in any way for that matter! I haven't been sleeping with anyone! I shouted at him. I have never shouted at Carlisle.

All of a sudden another contraction squeezed my stomach. Carlisle looked between my legs **(A.N. I know it sounds wrong, but you know what I mean.)** "Nurse she's fully dilated. The babies are coming." Next thing I know Carlisle was telling me to push.  
" I got the shoulders, come on Bella just one more push."

Then I heard the most beautiful sound, next to Edward's voice, a baby's cry, my baby's cry. "It's a boy." Carlisle announced. I watched as a nurse carried away my baby to be cleaned and weighed. I was brought back to reality when Carlisle was calling for me to push again.

**(A.N. again I was going to stop here. but I'm on a roll ********)**

After a few more really hard pushes Carlisle had announced a baby girl. I was so tired and exhausted that I hadn't even noticed that I was holding Esme's hand. My knuckles were as white as her hand.

"Esme what are you doing here?"

"Carlisle told me you were here and I came to help."

"Where's Charlie?" I asked in a panic.

"He was called to the station. But he'll be back later." Esme was such a mother.

Just then Carlisle and a nurse walked in carrying my babies. The nurse handed me the one in the blue blanket and Carlisle handed the pink one to his wife, standing behind her.

"What are their names?" Carlisle asked.

"Well that beautiful little girl's name," I nodded to the baby in Esme's arms, " is Carlie Renesmee Swan." I gave then a sweet smile, and they understood the name. "And this handsome little boy is EJ Swan." I paused and looked up to them," Edward Jacob." They both looked at me with sad eyes.

**Plz review so much more to come!!! **


	6. Ch6 Homecomming

**Disclaimer: All the Characters are owned by the Queen of the Universe (S.M.)**

**I own this Edward Jacob (EJ) and this Charlie Renesmee and the plot that comes with them!**

**Thank you for reviewing!!! This one is the longest one so far….Ch 6 is almost done...please keep with me I promise it gets better!!!**

**BPOV**

Homecoming

"Carlisle, Esme, please I'm asking you not to tell Edward." I looked down at EJ's beautiful green eyes. "Its bad enough he doesn't love me anymore, I don't want him to feel guilty too."

"Bella, I won't tell him, but I think you should." Carlisle said.

"Carlisle, you don't understand. He can't know. Please, promise me you won't tell him." I asked with pleading eyes.

"If its what you really want," he looked at Esme, then to Carlie, then at me. "Esme and I won't tell anyone."

"Thank you so much." I looked down at the beautiful boy in my arms, then to the precious girl in Esme's. I sighed content. Carlisle must have noticed I was tired, so he came and took EJ from me.

I watched with heavy eyes, Esme and Carlisle holding my life, my angels, in their arms. My eyes fell closed, and I drifted to sleep.

When I woke up the next morning, the clock said 4:30. I saw Esme standing in front of the window bouncing a giggling EJ. Carlie was sleeping in a small crib. Esme turned around, and she smiled and carried EJ to come see his mommy.

As she walked she said, "I believe you." I looked at her confused." About Edward being the father."

"What made you change your mind?" I heard an unfriendly edge creep into my voice, which was not intended.

She shrugged it off, "Bella, have you seen your uncommonly pale, exceptionally beautiful, extremely cold babies? Who seem to have granite hard skin?"

"No," I giggled at how I missed the obvious, "but I would love to." She put a little, fidgeting EJ in my waiting arms. We let the still sleeping Carlie be.

As I feed EJ Esme talked to me about what everyone was up to; Rosalie and Emmett had gone to Australia on yet another honeymoon. Alice and Jasper went to Texas to "relive Jazz's childhood" as Esme had put it.

"Bella, Charlie is coming. I should go." And with that she was out the door.

A minute later Charlie walked in with an apologetic look on his face." Bells I'm so sorry I had to go, there was an emerg…" I stopped him right there.

"Dad its fine, I understand." His smile reached his ears.

"So who is this little handsome man?"

" This grandpa is EJ. And that little sleeping beauty over there is your granddaughter, Carlie Renesemee." He walked over to the crib were she slept. He smiled down at her. He seemed really happy. Not like the mask he had been putting of for me, like when I was in my "state"

"Bella those are some special names. Where did you get them?"

"Well Carlie's is a mixture of my parents names," he looked at me confused." Carlisle and Charlie and her middle name Renee and Esme."

" Bella, honey…" he didn't know what to say. I'd thrown Charlie for a loop.

"And your grandson's name is two people on the face of this earth I love more then these two, Edward Jacob, or of course EJ. Now I know your going to get mad but you guys are my favorite people. And now these two are."

"Bella he's gone can't you just… get over him?" He looked scared to say it. But he knew he hit a nerve.

"Dad can we please not fight about this again?"

"Bella I gust don't want to see you hurt."

"Dad it doesn't hurt…it makes me happy."

We sat there in awe of my angels. Holding Carlie on my arms and EJ in Charlie's. He had the goofiest smile on his face. Later that day I was discharged. On my way out I saw Carlisle, while Charlie was filling out the papers, I waved and whispered a 'thank you'. (Knowing all too well he could hear me.) He nodded his head and smiled as to say 'Your Welcome'.

When I got home Charlie and I put Carlie and EJ in the playpen/crib in the living room, then he went to work. I went to the kitchen, with a full view of the crib.

I quickly made myself some eggs, finished and went to sit down on the couch. I opened my greatly used copy of _Weathering Heights _and began to read while watching my angels sleep.

Then I herd it, a bone-chilling laugh.

**Oh kay…so I have finished ch5 (obviously) **

**I have almost finished typing ch6…**

**I have half of ch7 written.. **

**If you're confused about anything let me know…. ******

**Please Review…like I'm a Fanfiction virgin (I've read a lot tho) tell me what I'm doing wrong (or right)!!!!**

**Thanks,**

**LupinxBabe**


	7. Ch6 Gifts

**Disclaimer: All the Characters are owned by the Queen of the Universe (S.M.)**

**I own this Edward Jacob (EJ) and this Charlie Renesmee and the plot that comes with them! (The preface belongs to SM too!)2 **

**UPDATES IN ONE NIGHT!!! I'M ON A ROLL!!!REVIEW!!!**

**BPOV**

Ch6 Gifts

I got up and looked through the house, hurrying up stairs, not wanting to leave the twins alone. When I came down I saw the one thing I have had nightmares about for the past 8 months, a woman With Fiery red hair, leaning over my angel's crib.

"Victoria" I whispered, "Get away from my babies!" I screamed while I was running at full human speed toward her.

She quickly turned around and had me pinned to the floor. I looked to the crib and saw EJ, standing, with a big smile. Suddenly Victoria was thrown off of me and hit the opposing wall.

I got up as fast as I could and ran, more like tripped, to the crib. Carlie was also standing. I was dumbfounded as to how they could already be standing.

I reached out for Carlie and her beautiful brown doe like eyes. I was just an inch away when I felt Victoria pulling on my hair. She pulled my head back to expose my neck. I felt her hot breath on the side of my face, "Where's your Edward now? Why isn't he here to save you?"

I was about to answer when I felt the stabbing of her teeth in my neck followed by the burning in my vanes. I took one look at Carlie and EJ then fell to the ground out of pure agony. I fought to open my eyes.

They were fluttering and I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Emmett and Alice in my living room.

The venom was so painful it took every thing in me not to scream out. Through my inner scream I heard a high-pitched scream.

THE END

**(A.N: Haha just kidding…I wouldn't do that! The story is far from over… so on with the story.)**

I fought with all of my might to open my eyes to see who was screaming. That's when I saw Emmett rip Victoria's left arm off, her right already missing.

Suddenly Alice had her hands on Victoria's head. With one great yank her head came clear off.

Just before the darkness took me I saw Emmett start a fire in the fireplace and the remains of a wicked witch burning like it should be.

30 seconds later I heard a beautiful but saddened voice, "Oh my god, Bella! Esme! My bag please!" I felt a sudden sharp pain in my left then right arm. I then closed my eyes a rested into a much-needed slumber.

**I hope you don't hate me for that little stunt… sorry it was my friend's idea.**

**So ch6 up…**

**Ch7 is in progress (almost done writing it)…**

**Ch8 is next in line…**

**Please tell me what u think so far…and maybe what you want to read… I do already have a whole story line...but I would love to put in some things you all came up with!!!**

**Love,**

**LupinxBabe**


	8. Ch7 My dreammy nightmare

**1****st****) I'M REALLY SORRY ABOUT THE LATE(but long) UPDATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Really I got in a fight with my dad and he grounded me… so no computer (dev u know what I'm talking about)**

**2****nd****) This is my favorite chapter so far…I love it… I don't know why but I was like in tears writing it (well on the verge of) **

**3****rd****) I'm stuck on how to "bridge" from the end of this to what I want to do next… so ch 8 might be a little slow… Devin maybe you can help me and get the chap out sooner…?**

**Disclaimer: All the Characters are owned by the Queen of the Universe (S.M.) ****I own this Edward Jacob (EJ) and this Charlie Renesmee and the plot that comes with them!**

**P.S looking over this I think there is, for lack of a better, A LOT of fluff…sorry! I know you WILL get confused…just keep reading!!**

**BPOV**

**My Dream…or My Nightmare?**

_Edward and I laid in our meadow. I was snuggled into his hard chest and he had his strong arms wrapped around me. He felt warm, not the usual cold. I looked deep into his liquid gold eyes, and he looked back. A crooked smile played on his god-like face. _

_This moment felt right, it felt as if he really did love me again._

_I closed my eyes to take in his smell, touch, and love. To just bask in the moment, I couldn't be happier. _

_When I opened my eyes I was sitting on a park bench. I looked round and saw my angels and the love of my life by the swings.__** (A/N: They're like 4or 5 right here) **__Carlie was swinging wearing a 'Cheetah Girls' tee shirt with jeans, and purple 'Nike' sneakers to match her outfit. Her rich brown coloured locks framed her face to show off deep brown eyes. Swinging next to her was EJ; he was wearing a 'Power Rangers' tee shirt with jeans, and red 'Nike' sneakers. His beautiful bronze hair was looking a little too shaggy, like his father's, and would have to be cut soon. It was hiding his bright, piercing, green eyes. Then I looked at Edward, who was pushing them. He was wearing lose black jeans, and a white dress shirt, It had the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and the first few button open just enough to get a peek of his perfect chest, and a pair of black loafers. It was a picture of perfection. I never wanted to move from this spot._

_EJ was swinging, and Carlie was getting an underdog by Edward. __**(A/N: If you don't know what that is just ask… in a review!) **__I was delighted by the sound of my baby girl's giggle and my lover's laugh. Ej was begging his daddy, "Me next? Me next?" Edward chuckled, it was an intoxicating sound." You next, you next!" He mocked EJ. _

_EJ was getting his underdog when Carlie looked at me. She jumped off the swings and ran to me, "Mommy! Mommy! Can we go down the slide together? Please?" I smiled to my self and looked down at my daughter. Her big doe-like eyes where something you just couldn't say 'no' to. Now I know how Edward felt when I gave him my 'puppy dog eyes'. _

"_Sure thing sweetie." I picked her up and carried her to the slide. We climbed the steps and I sat her on my lap with caution, I had to be careful because I was in a flowing, yellow sundress, with yellow flats. We slid down the rather large slide. The sound of Carlie's laugh filled the air._

_When we reached the bottom Edward was waiting there with an overexcited EJ in his arms. "Mommy, can I go down the slid with you too?" He gave me _my_ signature puppy dog pout. Though he didn't need it, his green eyes had me wanting to give him anything and everything. "Of course baby." I giggled ad took him from Edward. When we were clear Carlie jumped into his arms._

_I carried EJ up the steps and down the slide. When we got to the bottom Edward was there with a smile stretching from ear to ear. I walked over and kissed him deeply. It earned us a chorus of 'ewwww's from the twins. Suddenly he pulled away, but right before he did I felt something in him change. I don't know how I know, but I _do_ know he was instantaneously different. "EJ, Carlie go swing for a little so mommy and daddy can talk, okay?" Right then and there is when my peaceful dream became my worst nightmare. "Kay" from Carlie, and an "Alright," from EJ._

_Edward turned to me and put his hand lightly on the small of my back, as if not to touch me. He led me to the bench I had just been sitting on. We sat down and I put my hand on his thigh, "Edward, Honey, what's wrong?" he picked up my hand as if it were a piece of trash and sat it down on my leg._

"_Bella, you know I love you and our angels… but my family is leaving."_

"_Why? You just met your kids.. and we just…you and I … me and…" I couldn't form a complete sentence, let alone a thought. I just waved my hands back and forth in weird motions._

_**(A/N: This part is from NM pg 68)**_

"_Bella its time. How much longer could we stay in Forks after all? Carlisle can barely pass for thirty, and he's claiming thirty-three now. We'd have to start again soon regardless. He stared back coldly. While a roll of nausea, I had recognized that I had misunderstood._

"_When you say _we_-?"I whispered._

"_I mean my family and my self." Each word separate and distinct._

"_I thought that twins and I were your family, if not, part of it. We'll come with you, just let me run home and get the kids packed, or we could just…" he cut me off._

"_No, Bella! Where we are gong you can't go, and what kids…twins? Whom are you talking about?"_

"_Why can't I go? I'm just like you! Nothing could hurt me now! I'm not some breakable human anymore!" I was getting very angry._

"_Bella! What are you talking about? You're human!" His eyebrows knit together, as if he were confused. "Whose are the kids your talking about? What twins?"_

"_The kids you were just playing with! The twins I had before you changed me!" I was now furious; he didn't even remember his own children._

"_Bella you were never pregnant!"_

"_Yes I was our kids are right…" I tore me eyes form his to point out my angels playing on the swings. But when I looked up we were sitting on a fallen tree in the middle of the moods, that same day almost a year ago. I started to cry, my babies were not here…they didn't exist…I already missed them. Wait, then I remembered vampires couldn't cry._

_I looked into his stony, cold, black eyes. I saw my rosy face reflected in them._

"_Edward, are you leaving me?" I looked down at my hands, my tears making my voice crack twice._

"_Yes, Bella, I'm no good for you."_

"_Please don't to this Edward!" I was hysterical now, and he still wasn't looking at me, but off into the distance. _

"_I'm sorry Bella. Please, take care of your self." He laid his hand on my shoulder for a brief moment. Then he turned and ran away._

"_No!... Edward!... Wait for me!... Please don't leave!... What about our babies?!" I was screaming at the top of my lungs for him. Tears streaming down my face._

"Bella? Bella are you awake?" I heard Charlie's voice. But when I looked around the woods he was nowhere no site.

"Bella, wake up. I know you can do it!" this voice belonged to Carlisle.

**Ome it is now 5:30a.!!i was up al night typing and posting it!!!!**

**Read it!**

**Love it!!**

**Review it!!!**

**Love,**

**LipinxBabe1993**


	9. Ch8 Charlie finds out

**OME!!!!!!! I AM SOOOOOOOOO SORRY!!!!! I KNOW I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN LIKE FOREVER BUT MY DAD TOOK AWAY MY COMPUTER AND I COULDN'T TYPE ANYWHERE ELSE!!!!! Please don't hate me b/c I didn't update and please keep reading!!!! I promise you will like it!!! Pease don't give up on me!!!!!!! Again I'm soooo sorry!!! When you review you can yell at me and curse me out for not updating but please don't stop reading!!**

**I would like to thank lil-sweerheart, BritneyCullen, LOVE-LIVE-TWILIGHT, Music ADD, Sol Swan Cullen, and KellyMarieH for reviewing my last chapter.**

**And OHsoCONFUSED, musicc4evr (devin!), ReadingRed, ErinCullen, Angelhalo101, sarahXjacob, andii256, and all mentioned above. Thanks for reviewing at all.**

**A big THANKS goes to those at school whom I have subjected to reading my story during class!! Thank you Amira, Amanda and those I have forgotten ... I love u!!**

**Disclaimer: All the Characters are owned by the Queen of the Universe (S.M.) ****I own this Edward Jacob (EJ) and this Charlie Renesmee and the plot that comes with them!**

**CPOV (Carlisle's pov)**

Esme and I were driving home when I smelled it. I looked over to my wife and I knew she smelled it too.

"Victoria." We said at the same time.

I pulled over and parked the car on the shoulder of the road. I joined Esme in the front of the car, her hand in one of mine and my Med Bag and the other. We started to run, following the horrid scent. We continued to run for 10 min, when suddenly the scent stopped. I looked around and noticed that we were in Bella's front yard.

"Oh, poor dear!" Esme's motherly instincts kicked in, as did my fatherly ones. Bella was still our daughter.

We walked in just in time to see Alice and Emmett finish throwing Victoria's remains in the fireplace. The only difference was that they didn't have their (Alice and Emmett's) scent. "Alice" and "Emmett" turned and look Esme and me square in the eyes, but said nothing. As they walked to the crib in the corner of the living room they continued to shrink.

I ran to Bella at vampire speed and knelt at her head. She had just closed her eyes and I wasn't sure if she had seen me or Esme, who was at Bella's side looking for a pulse. I could smell Bella's blood and I knew that Victoria bit her. I reached into my bag that was by my side. I pulled out two syringes that were full of morphine. I quickly injected one into Bella's left arm then one into her right.

Esme looked at me, puzzled, "It's to late to save her but we can try to lessen the pain." I told her and I disposed of the needles.

Bella had seemed to fallen into a deep sleep, and I relaxed, a little. I looked up and saw Esme leaning over the crib admiring the sleeping EJ and Carlie. I returned my attention to Bella. I picked her up and laid her on the couch. She would twitch and mumble but still seemed to be sleeping.

I walked over to join Esme by the crib. When I look down at my sleeping grandchildren a noticed that they looked eight months old rather then twenty-four hours.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Esme peak at the clock," Carlisle, it 7:30 Charlie will be home soon." I looked it her and on her face was a look of worry. I turned and hugged her.

"I know love, I'm worried too." I held her close. It was times like these I was happy to have her next to me. After holding Esme for what seemed like hours, it turned out to be just a few minutes. We both released our hold on one another. I reached into the crib and picked up a dreaming Carlie as Esme picked up EJ. We sat down in the two chairs sitting opposite Bella's sleeping form.

Awaiting Charlie's arrival home. We sat for 15 minutes and if I had a heart it would be racing. I am usually calm but I have idea how I was going to explain this to Charlie. Just then I heard Charlie's cruiser coming down the street. Then he pulled into the drive way and his car door opened and closed. I looked at Esme and she gave me a comforting smile. And I returned.

"Bella! I thought I told you to lock the door when I leave. Bells?" he walked into the living room," you shouldn't sleep the kids…" he stopped mid sentence when he saw Esme and me with the twins in our arms. All the color was gone from his face.

"Charlie, I can explain everything."

"Carlisle? Emse? What are you doing here I thought you lived in Seattle. **(A/N if I said something else I'm sorry but lets just say this for now)** Why are you in my house, holding my grandchildren? And what's wrong Bella…why isn't she answering me?"

These questions were easily answered. But I wasn't sure how to say it in a way that wouldn't scare Charlie.

"Well Charlie, they are our grandchildren too. But I think there is something we need to talk to you about.

"Carlisle, are you sure you should do this?" Esme asked in low vampire speed so Charlie didn't hear.

I answered her normally for Charlie's benefit. "Yes, Esme, I am."

"You What, Carlisle?" Charlie was getting angry. "What's wrong with my daughter!"

"Charlie I'm about to divulge something to you that Bella has known since she meet Edward." I looked him square in the eyes, to show him that I wasn't afraid. " Charlie, you might want to sit down."

He sat down on the arm of the chair at Bella's head. He looked down at her with a look of worry and anger. Stroking her hair in a fatherly manner he turned to me. "Okay, I'm sitting. Talk." He sounded like an officer interrogating a suspect.

"Charlie, we, meaning my family and I, are vampires."

"Ha ha ha," Charlie laughed rather loudly. Esme pointed to the sleeping babies in our arms, and he stopped instantly. "You have got to be joking." He said quieter. Esme and I shook our heads apologetically." Ha, vampires don't exist," his face dropped from the joking smile to a sad face. "There just ghost stories."

"Not with the proof sitting right in front of you" he gave me a questioning look. I want on to tell him why we didn't look any older, our diet, and our special abilities. I told him every thing that happened last spring with James and Phoenix. We went over why Edward left and I told him that he still loved Bella and that he was a mess with out her.

"Okay, that was way more then I needed to know. But to tell the truth I am glad you told me. Now, what does that have to do with what's happening with Bella?" he looked down at her sleeping form.

"Well, Charlie. Remember the red head I told you about, Victoria," he nodded, "she had a grudge agent Bella and she thought that when Edward took her lovers life then she should take his, and when Edward left he left her venerable. Victoria was here and she attacked Bella and bit her."

"What!" Charlie was furious. "Bella's dead! Why didn't you stop that Veronica person! Now I'll never see my baby girl's eyes or hear her laugh!"

"Charlie, please relax", Esme tried hard to calm him down. "She's not dead, per-say, but she …" Esme couldn't finish; she looked to me for help and the answer.

I looked at Charlie, " When a human has been bit by a vampire and the venom is left to spread, then that human…will…well you see," I didn't know how to say this either, with out freaking him out. "Yes, Bella was bitten by a vampire, but Victoria," I paused, " didn't drink from her, so her venom is now slowly flowing through Bella's veins. And in three days time Bella too will be a vampire."

I gave Charlie time to let it all sink in. " Okay… now if you are the living dead, for lack of a better term, how did Edward and Bella…"create life". She told me that he was the father and I know that Bella would NEVER lie about anything that has to do with Edward…how is that plausible?"

"I have a theroy but I don't think you want to hear it." Charlie gave me and 'I don't care, tell me' look. " Well I know you know about the reproductive system. So you see instead of seamen a male vampire has venom, and though intercourse has happened between two vampires the female couldn't bare a child because her reproductive system died along with her." I took an unneeded deep breath," A human vampire relationship has never been heard of… so when Bella showed up at the hospital yesterday, and she told me about Edward and her, I was just as surprised as you are right now." I tried to finish on s good note. Charlie seemed uncomfortable with my little "Vampire Sex Talk"

"Does that mean that EJ and Carlie are…both…"he looked at his and our grandchildren and couldn't finish his sentence. "Yes, Charlie, they are both half vampire."

"What does that mean exactly?"

"Well to be perfectly honest, I don't know what's going to happen. I've never seen a case like this. All I know is Bella was lucky it was twins; if it was only one baby she may never have lived through it. The baby would have been too strong by its self it would have shattered ribs or even broken her spine. The twins weren't strong enough." Charlie had a look of shock plastered on his face.

"Thank god for Carlie and EJ," he murmured more to himself. We sat there for maybe ten min in an uncomfortable silence while Charlie let all of this sink in. Charlie walked up to Esme and me, "May I hold one of my grandchildren?"

"Which one?" Esme asked.

"Both?" Charlie looked a little shy about wanting time with his grand kids. We handed Carlie and EJ to him. He walked over and sat down on the floor in front of the couch with his knees up. Lying EJ in his lap and supporting Carlie with his arms. He looked like a kid on Christmas morning.

Esme kindly made dinner for Charlie and formula for the twins, who looked bigger then when we first got here._ Why were they growing so fast?_ I asked myself. The next two and a half days went the same way. Esme fed Charlie and the babies and we took turns hunting, only getting small game each time not wanting to be away from Bella.

It was about 7:00 on the third day and Charlie had just gotten home an hour ago. Bella started to mumble louder and move around more. Charlie still couldn't hear what she was saying but I could hear her clear as bells.

"I thought the twins and were your family…" as soon as I was at her side Charlie was right behind me. "Why can't I go? I'm just like you…" Charlie grabbed her hand, she started to twitch a little bit more, and sat on the floor by her knees. "Edward are you leaving me…" now she was loud enough to hear. "Please don't do this Edward… NO!... Edward… Wait for me… Please don't leave!... What about our babies?!" Bella was screaming now, and tears were running down her face… Wait Vampires can't cry. We must have found Bella's new power. "Bella? Bella are you awake?" Charlie was talking to her. I joined him in trying to wake Bella from her slumber. "Bella, wake up. I know you can do it!"

**ALRIGHTY THEN!!!! There is ch8 I really hope you all like it…ik its kinda filler chapter but its one of my longest!!! Soooo please review!!!! Don't leave me hanging I would love to hear what you guys think so far flames are welcome…tell me what I'm doing wrong….or right!!!**

**Ch 9 is on it way!!! **

**I would love to tell you that I have new story in the works I have a few chapters written but they are not typed yet. Its called **_**The Music in Me**_** it takes place after Edward left and its like odd some years later and Alice finds out and takes all the Cullens to see her! I have a lot of songs and I can't wait to post it…so just keep an eye out of it!!!**

**Read it!**

**Love it!!**

**Review it!!!**

**Love,**

**LupinxBabe1993**


End file.
